bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa de la Cruz
Melissa de la Cruz (born September 7, 1971) is an American author, particularly known for her work in young-adult fiction. Her most famous works include the Au Pair series of novels and the Blue Bloods series. She now divides her time between New York and Los Angeles, where she lives in the Hollywood Hills with her husband Michael Johnston and daughter. Early life Melissa Ann de la Cruz, daughter of Concepcion and Alberto de la Cruz, spent her early years in Manila in the Philippines and emigrated to the United States with her family when she was 12. Her father was an investment banker. The family settled in San Francisco, where she graduated from Convent of the Sacred Heart High School. She went on to study art history and English at Columbia University. Her work as a nanny and her visits to The Hamptons formed the background for the book series, The Au Pairs. Her work as a fashion writer for Marie Claire was the inspiration for How to Become Famous in Two Weeks or Less which she co-authored with Karen Robinovitz. Work Melissa de la Cruz is the New York Times and USA Today best-selling author of many critically acclaimed and award-winning novels for teens including The Au Pairs series, the'' Blue Bloods series, the Ashleys series, the Angels on Sunset Boulevard series and the semi-autobiographical novel ''Fresh off the Boat. Her books for adults include the novel Cat’s Meow, the anthology Girls Who Like Boys Who Like Boys and the tongue-in-chic handbooks How to Become Famous in Two Weeks or Less and The Fashionista Files: Adventures in Four-inch heels and Faux-Pas. She has also worked as a fashion and beauty editor and has written for many publications including The New York Times, Marie Claire, Harper’s Bazaar, Glamour, Cosmopolitan, Allure, The San Francisco Chronicle, McSweeney’s, Teen Vogue, CosmoGirl! and Seventeen. She has also appeared as an expert on fashion, trends and fame for CNN, E! and FoxNews. Nowadays, she cheiefly writes young adult novels, being the author of two popular series set in the same universe: the Blue Bloods (along the spin-off novel, Wolf Pact) and the Beauchamp Family. After finishing her seven book Blue Bloods series, she started many new projects, among which are the Heart of Dread series (2013), a dystopia which she co-wrote with her husband, and an historical fiction series called The Ring and The Crown (2014). On top of that, she started writing the sequel to the fan-favourite Blue Bloods series set some ten years after the events of the first cycle, and was chosen by the Walt Disney Company to write Descendants: Isle of the Lost, a book prequel to the Disney animated movie of the same name which is set to be released in May 2015. Bibliography |-|Blue Bloods series= *''Blue Bloods'' (2006) *''Masquerade'' (2007) *''Revelations'' (2008) *''The Van Alen Legacy'' (2009) *''Keys to the Repository'' (companion book) (2010) *''Misguided Angel'' (2010) *''Bloody Valentine'' (novella) (2010) *''Lost in Time'' (2011) *''Wolf Pact'' (spin-off novel) (2012) *''Gates of Paradise'' (2013) *''Vampires of Manhattan'' (2014) *''White Nights'' (unfinished novel) (2017) |-|Beauchamp Family series= Witches of East End *''Witches of East End'' (2011) *''Serpent's Kiss'' (2012) *''Winds of Salem'' (2013) Summer on East End *''Triple Moon'' (2015) *''Double Eclipse'' (2016) |-|Other series= The Au Pairs *''The Au Pairs'' (2004) *''Skinny Dipping'' (2005) *''Sun-Kissed'' (2006) *''Crazy Hot'' (2007) The Ashleys *''The Ashleys: There's a New Name in School'' (2008) *''The Ashleys: Jealous? You Know You Are'' (2008) *''The Ashleys: Birthday Vicious'' (2008) *''The Ashleys: Lipgloss Jungle'' (2008) Heart of Dread *''Frozen'' (2013) *''Stolen'' (2014) *''Golden'' (2016) Court of the Last Princess *''The Ring and the Crown'' (2014) *''The Lily and the Cross'' (unfinished, unpublished sequel) Disney Descendants *''The Isle of the Lost'' (2015) *''Return to the Isle of the Lost'' (2016) *''Rise of the Isle of the Lost'' (2017) *''Upcoming fourth novel'' (2018) Alex and Eliza *''Alex and Eliza: A Love Story'' (2017) *''Love and War'' (2018) |-|Stand-alones= Novels *''Cat's Meow'' (2001) *''How to Become Famous in Two Weeks or Less'' (co-author) (2003) *''The Fashionista Files: Adventures in Four-Inch Heels and Faux Pas'' (2004) *''Fresh off the Boat'' (2005) *''Angels on Sunset Boulevard'' (2007) *''Girl Stays in the Picture'' (2009) *''Something in Between'' (2016) Anthologies *''Mistletoe'' (contributing author) (2006) *''666''' (contributing author) (2006) *''21 Proms'' (2007) *''Girls Who Like Boys Who Like Boys'' (contributing author) (2007) *''The Eternal Kiss'' (contributing author) (2009) *''A Thousand Beginnings and Endings'' (contributing author) (2018) Gallery 19211 mid.jpg Lot61 01 mid.jpg Blue bloods 10 mid.JPG Blue bloods 02 mid.JPG Notes *De la Cruz is her maiden name ; despite the fact she got married with her husband in 2002, she kept it as her professional name. *Despite being the main author credited on all her main young adult series, she revealed her husband always helped her with those. *Her top five favorite novels are: **''War and Peace'', by Leo Tolstoy. **''The Lord of the Rings'', by J.R.R. Tolkien. **''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'', by J.K. Rowling. **''Morningside Heights'', by Chreyl Mendelsohn. **''Social Disease'', by Paul Rudnick. Category:Out of Universe Category:Crew Category:Writers